


[PODFIC] Pass Me Around and Around

by c_doves



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Self-Esteem Issues, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves
Summary: “Why didn’t you invite me into this kinky fuck buddies situation to begin with?” she asks.“He’s kind of a cockslut,” Luke says, stepping forward to pet Matt’s hair, so Matt hums happily. “Didn’t want to share him.”“Well, I didn’t bring a cock with me,” she says, dryly. “He’s into cunts, too, right?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pass me around and around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385345) by [atlastforgot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlastforgot/pseuds/atlastforgot). 



> I have 6 podfic drafts waiting to be edited and am just so done with the world that I don't even know how I got this one edited. Basically my mental health currently sucks and I am supposed to be working on thinking I'm not the complete worst, which is hard right now but I did a thing! Adulting.
> 
> I've signed up to the DD secret santa though, so I'm excited for that. :)

  
  
  
  
Podfic of **Pass Me Around and Around**  
Fandom: Daredevil  
MP3 on [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zUveO7Uh06OzoJM8ki0w-6sbX3Jf-ck9)  
File Size: 14 MB  
Time: 13min

  
  
  
My podfics wouldn't exist without the amazing stories of talented writers.  
This is a recording of [Pass Me Around and Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385345) by [atlastforgot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlastforgot/pseuds/atlastforgot).  
If you enjoyed this story, please consider leaving the author feedback!

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I smooshed chapters 2 and 3 together into a single file, you're welcome. ;)  
> Only one chapter left to edit. :)

 

 

[Pass Me Around and Around, Part 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=12rSGJyptNJxKC46vNEj7mPAM-1raQ9DY) **[  
](https://drive.google.com/open?id=12rSGJyptNJxKC46vNEj7mPAM-1raQ9DY)GoogleDrive / MP3 / 20MB / 20min**  
As always, please give the original author some love, ****[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385345).   
This podfic wouldn't exist without her amazing writing!

 

 

 

:)


End file.
